Amor en Brujas
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: John está divorciado y su trabajo lo lleva a otro país. Ahí encontrará a alguien que lo motive a avanzar y ser una mejor persona. Oneshot.
**Este fic participa en el Rally "The Game is on!" Del foro I am Sherlocked**.

Equipo: John 'Tres Continentes' Watson.

País: Bélgica.

Pareja: Johnlock. Breve mención de otras.

* * *

 **Amor en Brujas**

 **One-shot**

Muchas veces el amor es un puente que nos ayuda avanzaren compañia de la persona amada.

* * *

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, John.

-Lo mismo digo Mary.

-Yo, esperaba poder ir a casa, ya sabes, aún me faltan sacar un par de cosas.

John solo asintió con la mirada dolida. Esto no debería estar pasando.

John Watson y Mary Morstan había sido pareja desde hace siete años pero al parecer las cosas empezaban a fallar.

John es un escritor de guís turísticas para una editorial en Inglaterra y debe salir mucho fuera del país. Al inicio la relación iba bien, con el tiempo, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Nunca coincidían los días de descanso, y no habían tenido una charla decente en meses, lo cual los llevóa al punto sin retorno: el divorcio.

John no estaba feliz pero debía seguir.

Quizá también fue su excesivo control por el orden lo que lo alejó de Mary.

* * *

Así que ahí estaba, en el auropuerto con un ticket de avión en la mano. ¿Su destino?: Bélgica.

Habí escuchado varias cosas de ese país y de alguna manera le llamaba la atención una ciudad llamada Brujas. Le parecía muy interesante y le gustaba más pues estaba rodeada de canales de agua.

Y significaba "puente".

John quería un puente para avanzar en su vida.

Cuando lo llamaron a abordar se fijó en su equipaje, al perecer iba a quedarse más tiempo del usual. No se había dado cuenta de que su maleta siempre estaba con él. Como si lo protegiera, como si supiera que puede salir corriendo hacia lugares nuevos si lo necesitaba.

* * *

Cuando llegó, quedó totalmente fascinado.

Las casas tenían una arquitectura impresionante, todo era demasiado bello. El estilo medieval y neo-gótico estaban en todo.

Buscó como llegar al primer hotel que examinaría para ver si era posible sentirse en casa en otros países. Aunque técnicamente estaba frente a Inglaterra siempre le ha gustado pensar que los lugares que vista están muy lejos. Le gusta sentir que puede ser capaz de dejar algo atrás y sobre ponerse.

* * *

Al día siguiente salió a pasear, disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera.

Cerca del medio día estaba buscando el lugar en donde almorzaría cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió.

Había un hombre en el callejón y no era un vagabundo.

Tenía el cabello negro y rizado. Se veía bastante alto. Tenía la piel blanca o quizá pálida sería lo correcto. Y estaba golpeado.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

John entró corriendo al callejón, estaba sucio y olía mal y algunas personas lo miraron mal al ver a donde iba. No le importó.

-Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué te sucedió?

-No necesito ayuda.

El extraño sujetó su brazo e intentó ponerse de pie. Se apoyó lentamente en la pared. Estaba respirando con dificultad.

A John no le importó si lo insultaba después.

Tomó al extraño como si fuera un costal de patatas y se lo llevó al hotel. Quizá, Molly, la administradora le dijera donde había un hospital.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar un auto negro se acercó a él. La ventanilla negra bajó y un hombre maduro y algo pelirrojo apareció.

-Le agradezco, doctor Watson, el traer a mi hermano de vuelta. Yo me lo llevaré a casa.

John no estaba seguro de dejar que el extraño del callejón se fuera con el hombre del carro pero lo dejó.

Con el pasar de los días, John decidió ir al ya cuarto hotel que visitaba y aun le faltaban tres semanas antes de volver a Inglaterra.

Tenía un aspecto lujoso, muy lujoso.

John abrió su portatil para comenzar a redactar. Su editor, Mike, estaba torturándolo diariamente por no haber mandado nada en dos semanas.

Unos gritos se oyeron en el pasillo. Solo había dos habitaciones.

-Sherlock, comportarte. Mummy quiere que vayad a verla.

-Ya basta Mycroft, no voy a volver en mucho tiempo, ¿entiendes?

-Está muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Por mí? ¡Ja! Si estuviera preocupada por mí, no me habría mandado lejos en castigo por algo tan estúpido.

-Sherlock, sabes que Mummy...

-Nada, Mycroft. Sé que no tengo la mejor personalidad del mundo, ni tampoco tengo amigos pero esto, esto fue muy lejos.

-Sí Sherlock, fue muy lejos. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esas cosas en casa? Y con él para más inri.

-No me molestes Mycroft. Era un experiemento. Sabes que me gusta saber.

-¿Y querías experimentar estar con un chico?

-Necesitaba saber para algo que estoy investigando. Deja de molestarme y vete. Dile a nuestra madre que volveré en dos meses a Inglaterra.

John se sorprendió. No era curioso pero se acercó a ver por la mirilla de la puerta y lo dejó muy sorprendido.

El que se marchaba era el hombre del auto que vio en su primer día. El que se quedó era el extraño del callejón.

Sherlock. Ese era su nombre.

Y le gustaban los hombres. John no estaba seguro de qué pensar. No es que estuviera en contra de los homosexuales ni nada de eso. Es solo que nunca había estado tan, relativamente, cerca de uno.

-Sé que nos estabas observando. Por favor, no lo hagas, eso es de mala educación.

John se asustó de que Sherlock lo hubiera visto. Y abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no quise entrometerme, no suelo espiar a las personas pero por un momento me llamaron la atención los gritos.

Sherlock lo miró confundido.

-¿Eso es todo? Acabas de oír que me estuve con un hombre, ¿y no dices nada? ¿No vas a intentar golpearme o a insultarme?

-No, en realidad no. No importa, las personas no debería fijarse en esas cosas. Y ya que vamos a ser vecinos por unos días me presento: mi nombre es John Watson.

-Aunque quizá ya lo oíste, mi nombre es Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, mucho gusto.

* * *

Los días pasaron y como John se quedaba en el hotel mucho tiempo en algunos días, había ido a visitar a Sherlock para no sentirse tan solo. Nunca había hecho eso antes pero le parecía divertido. De niño nunca pudo ir a las casas de sus amigos.

Para Sherlock era igual. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de John. Le hacía reír con las cosas que le contaba y anécdotas de los lugares que visitaba. Sherlock no iba a decirle que él ya había ido antes a la mayoría de esos países. Quería oírlo de John.

John, el que lo había, literalmente, sacado del callejón en que acabó después de una paliza. John, el que lo ayudó cuando necesitó una mano. John, el que no le insultó ni nada por el estilo cuando oyó la conversación con su hermano. John, su John.

Al parecer su experimento demostró ser real. De verdad le gustaba los hombres, no fue solo con Moriarty. Es decir, sintió un cosquilleo cuando lo besó pero cuando hablaba con John era todo diferente era como si todos su órganos se revolvieran. No eran las mariposas que las chicas solían decir. Era más fuerte, más profundo.

Al parecer se había enamorado.

Y estaba consciente de que era un gran error.

Sería un amor no correspondido.

John le había contado de su ex-esposa y Sherlock tuvo que aguantar oír hablar de esa mujer hasta que John sucumbió a la presión y lloró delante de Sherlock lo que no mostró con sus más cercano.

No le dijo a Sherlock acerca de qur se sentía un poco culpable porque estana teniendo sentimientos que le hacían sentir que traicionaba a Mary. Estaba sintiendo algo por el hombre frente a él.

A pesar de su actitud, Sherlock había demostrado ser muy bueno escuchando, no lo interrump y cuando terminó no le dio consejos falsos ni trató de hacerlo sentir bien echándole la culpa a Mary. Sherlock lo hizo ver en que fallaba también. Y John se propuso cambiar por él. Por Sherlock. Quería qur lo viera como alguien nuevo.

* * *

Al finalizar su plazo, John tuvo que irse y dejar atrás a Sherlock quién se quedó más tiempo allá.

Habían intercambiado números de teléfono y el correo. Hablaban diario.

John ya no sentía la ausencia de Mary en la casa. Rápidamente se fue llenando de pequeños desordenes causados por él mismo. A veces le mandaba fotos a Sherlock de lo que estaba haciendo y a cambio Sherlock le mostraba sus experimentos.

John no había preguntado la dirección de Sherlock ni recordaba que a él le pidiera la suya. Pot eso, cuando apareció en la puerta con una cajita de regalo en la mano estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó sin palabras.

-Hola... Hola John.

-Sherlock, ¿qué haces aquí? Es decir, no es como si te estuviera echando, es solo una pregunta.

-Vine a visitarte, extraño las charlas nocturnas.

-Pero hablamos todo el tiempo.

-No es lo mismo. Yo, quiero decirte algo John, por favor déjame hablar hasta el final.

-Yo... Pasa y sientate en el sofá. Te traeré un té.

-No, está bien.

-Bien.

Cuando se sentaron frente a frente en la sala. John estaba nervioso y notó que Sherlock lo estaba aún más.

-Escucha John sé que apenas llevamos poco de conocernos pero de verdad, de verdad, me agrada pasar tiempo contigo. Al inicio creí que sería porque nunca he tenido alguien con quien hablar de lo que pienso sin que se burlaran de mí o me mandaran a callar. Luego, es porque eras mi primer amigo. Al final de alguna forma terminé...-suspiró, sentía que estaba perdiendo la valentía inicial- terminé enamorado de ti John. Eres una persona recta y justa. Tienes miedo de dañar a los que son cercanos a ti y a la vez intentas hacer las cosas a tu manera -ahora sí sentía que estaba perdiendo el hilo- yo, no sé como explicarlo.

John estaba sorprendido, las ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza. Sherlock herido, Sherlock triste después de la charla con su hermano, Sherloc hablando de química y ciencia, Sherlock criticando las trivialidades. Sherlock siendo sincero y abierto. Sherlock siendo solo Sherlock.

John se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock lo estaba cambiando sin darse cuenta. Quizá inconscientemente. Había decidido ser una mejor persona por Sherlock y el hombre frente a él le estaba abriendo su corazón. Él tenía que corresponder. Porqur a pesar de que John lo sacó del callejón fue Sherlock quien lo salvó aquel día sin ninguno de los dos saberlo. Se habían salvado mutuamente y ayudado a crecer como personas en corto tiempo.

Sherlock era su puente* era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Sherlock, yo...

* * *

*Brujas: Su nombre proviene del noruego antiguo "Bryggia" (puentes, muelles, atracaderos). Es interesante destacar que en el idioma flamenco/neerlandés« _Brug_ » significa «puente», y que esta ciudad ostenta como nombre el plural de esta palabra debido a la gran cantidad de puentes que en ella existen.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Me gustó el nombre de la ciudad. Y más con lo de puentes, por que Hselrock es su puente y su salvavidas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Con cariño, JT.


End file.
